Full Moon Beats!
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: AU to Full Moon o Sagashite. Mitsuki never met Takuto and Meroko and dies without achieving her goal. In the afterlife, Mitsuki joins the SSS as the backup singer for Gldemo...and runs into someone unexpected.


**Konnichiwa, minna! I have another story up! With this one...well, it just goes to show you that I _seriously_ need to rewatch Angel Beats. I mean, I only watched it in 3 days! I should have got some more time to get some knowledge of it into me. Anyway, the first chapter was originally about 500 words long, but then I thought, "Well, this is a sorry excuse of a story!" So I added the conversation that Mitsuki had with Kanade, who, at the moment, will be referred to as Tenshi. This story is pretty much third-person limited, if you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon o Sagashite or Angel Beats! If I did, I would be rich right now.**

* * *

**Full Moon Beats!**

**Chapter 1**

Mitsuki woke up.

She found herself in what appeared to be an open track and field course of a school. It was nighttime….and on top of the stairs leading to a school building was a purple-haired girl pointing a gun near her.

Mitsuki, scared, ran up to her and asked, "Where….am I?"

"You're in the afterlife," the mysterious girl replied.

In an instant, Mitsuki remembered her death. She was lying in her hospital bed, slowly breathing. The cancer in the poor teen's throat has gotten the worst it could be, and she was about to die.

"So…is this the end? Not meeting up with Eichi-kun…..Goodbye, Eichi-kun….." she mouthed, because her throat was in so much pain, she couldn't actually say it. Next thing the doctor standing in the room knew, Mitsuki stopped breathing.

She. Was. Dead.

But now, Mitsuki was healthy and moving around in the afterlife. She may be able to sing, but she decided not to try right now. At the moment, only one question was on 13-year-old Mitsuki Koyama's mind.

"Why do you have that gun?" Mitsuki asked.

"Look there," the girl pointed. Mitsuki looked and found that she was pointing at a white-haired, golden-eyed girl. She was wearing a sandy-brown and blue school uniform, but the purple-haired girl? Her school uniform looked more like a seifuku with a badge that said "SSS" on it.

"What about that girl?" Mitsuki asked.  
"What about that girl?!" the purple-haired girl retorted. "She's a representative of God! The SSS is at war against God, so we're at war against Tenshi!"

"Who's Tenshi, and what's the SSS?" Mitsuki asked.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! The SSS is the Shinda Sekai Sensen, an organization I formed to fight God for the terrible lives we had, and Tenshi is that girl right there! By the way, my name is Yuri Nakamura," she explained, adding a quick introduction.

"You can't blame God for your terrible life, Nakamura-san!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yuri pulled the trigger on her gun, but to protect Tenshi and make sure she is already dead, Mitsuki ran in the way and let herself get shot.

Most people would expect her to die at that moment, but just the next morning, Mitsuki woke up in the nurse's office of the exact same school she was shot by Yuri at. When she looked all over her body, however, there were no wounds whatsoever. It was as if that event never happened!

"Was that…..a dream?" Mitsuki asked herself.

"No, it wasn't. You saved my life."

Mitsuki looked up to find Tenshi, staring at her with an emotionless look on her face.

"Although I wouldn't have died, if you consider that I, same with you, am already dead," Tenshi continued.

"Was what Nakamura-san said last night true?" Mitsuki asked. "Are you really a representative of God?"

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is that Yuri Nakamura, you, and I are all dead. We are all here and not reincarnated because we have regrets that can only be fulfilled here," Tenshi explained.

Mitsuki gasped. _I….can fulfill my regrets here?! But my only regret is…._ She thought.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Tenshi asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll explain," Mitsuki said. She explained to Tenshi about her parents dying when she was younger, and that her father was a musician. Mitsuki said that her promise to her crush, Eichi, that the next time they meet, they will have accomplished their dreams. Eichi wanted to be an astronaut, and Mitsuki wanted to be a singer. However, with the tumor in Mitsuki's throat, it was impossible. This was the cause of her death, and it is also what broke her promise with Eichi. "Even if I become a singer here, I don't want to be reincarnated until I can see Eichi-kun one more time," she finished.

"Did you only want to be a singer for this Eichi-kun?" Tenshi asked.

Mitsuki was now silent. _….Is what Tenshi said true? Did I only want to be a singer for Eichi-kun? Either way, I don't think I should trust her for now, in case Nakamura-san comes in here,_ she thought.

"Let's just put this aside, okay?" Mitsuki asked, smile on her face. Tenshi nodded in agreement.

Dong, dong, dong.

"Oh crap! We're going to be late!" Mitsuki exclaimed. She got out of bed to find herself in the same school uniform as Tenshi and ran to class. Tenshi just looked into the distance for a few seconds before whispering the following sentence:

"Don't worry, Koyama-san. You'll be with Eichi-kun before you know it."

Then, she went after Mitsuki.

Before she knew it, Mitsuki was sitting in a desk at a classroom, except for one problem: she was probably the only 13-year-old in the entire class, while everyone else were most likely at high school level. What could be worse than that? Nothing. Oh, wait a minute, there's something: Yuri and Tenshi were also in Mitsuki's class!

_Oh, great, _Mitsuki thought. _This is going to be one heck of a rough time here in the afterlife._

* * *

**See what I mean? While I was typing this, I decided that I was going to rewatch "Angel Beats!" to get to know the series better. I also plan on having Mitsuki join the SSS in the next chappie. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
